


Amenamy

by orphan_account



Category: Claymore
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Modern AU, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in which Clare and Jean explore uncharted territories. Modern AU where they share an apartment and are happy and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amenamy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another PWP fic out of me. I incorperated several headcanons I have into this work, feel free to ask me about them in the comments or at my Tumblr (goatalicious)

Jean discovers it about Clare one early morning by accident.

It was a sunny Saturday where both Jean and Clare were off of work.Jean woke to an empty bed and the sound of Clare humming to herself. The other woman was rummaging through the dresser drawers looking for something to wear. Jean drank in the sight of the still naked Clare. Her eyes traveled down the line of her muscular back, noting the ever so faint red lines on her shoulder blades.Thighs rubbing together subconsciously at the memory of last night, she rolled out of bed silently, making her way over to Clare.

Clare started slightly at the sudden arms wrapping around her but melted quickly into the familiar touch. Jean's bare chest pressed against her back and her head rested on her shoulder. Hands made their way down her body, caressing her sides and stomach. Fingers lightly traced a small bruise on her hip bone, where Jean's clever mouth had marked her.

The older woman, though quiet and the more serious of the two, was most definitely insatiable. Just last night the two were intertwined, falling apart in each other's arms. Clare sighed through her nose and turned around, leaning in and giving Jean a proper kiss. Jean's hand moved to rest at the back of her neck against her hair, as usual taking the lead. She found herself being pushed backwards until her knees hit the bed, letting herself plop unto the sheets.

Jean broke the kiss and knelt down between Clare's legs, which spread automatically to accommodate her. There was little shame between the two woman now after being together for three years. "Relax back." Jean said softly until Clare's back was down on the bed and her legs hanging off the sides.

Clare's eyes shut when she felt Jeans tongue press against her moist sex. She breathed deeply as the woman continued with slow broad licks from her entrance up to the hooded bundle of nerves, spreading around her slick. Jean paused for a moment and Clare could feel cool breath against her before suddenly her hips were raised up and pulled forward. With the strength of her arms Jean was holding her hips up so that she could more easily eat her out.

Clare's eyes flew open when Jean licked up with more pressure from her perineum, shuddering at the sensation. Clare had never tried to touch herself that low before and neither had Jean's tongue or fingers. Clare tangled one of her hands in Jeans hair when it happened again, unsure whether the woman was doing it on purpose.

"Jean?" she said softly and the ministrations paused again.

"What is it?" Jean opened her eyes and asked.

"What are you doing?" Clare inquired, getting up on her elbows to look at her.

Jean's thin brows furrowed, "I am preforming cunnilingus?" she answered, slightly confused."Is something wrong?"

The woman on the bed worried at her lip visibly. "It's nothing, never mind." she said, laying back down.

Jean raised an eyebrow but got back to work, adjusting Clare slightly. She closed her eyes, relishing in Clare's moan and how wet her lover was for her. She switched from long licks to quick swipes along the woman's clitoris. Clare's legs shook around her shoulders. It was the most sensitive part of Clare and it usually didn't take much more for her to come.

Jean repositioned her hands on Clare's cheeks, squeezing at her lightly. Clare felt one of Jean's fingers press against her sphincter and her hips jerked. But she was panting and barely able to get out more than a "Oh God." before she was coming hard, rolling her hips into Jean's mouth and hands. Jean put her back on the bed but didn't move her hands, massaging her cheeks and unknowingly, her back entrance. Face burning with embarrassment, Clare opened her mouth as soon as she was able to make a sound other than a whimper. "Jean stop."

Jean immediately froze."What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Move your hands." Clare said.

Jean noticed that Clares face was much more red than before. She gently removed her hands from Clare, worried that she had done something to upset her.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Jean questioned.

"You were...um..." Clare was sitting up now and looking down at Jean, who had not moved from her position on the floor.

Jean knew that when nervous Clare had difficulty saying what she wanted to say. Jean grabbed Clares hand to reassure the woman that anything could be said between them. "You can say it Clare. Tell me what happened."

"You um...touchedmyass."Clare mumbled out.

"I what?"

"You were touching my asshole."

"Oh." Jean said, surprised. She hadn't noticed that she accidentally ventured there. She was also surprised at just how embarrassed Clare was by it. Truthfully they were quite a "vanilla" couple, finding anything beyond strapons more a hassle than they were worth. But they had certainly seen eachother naked more times then they could count, and Jean wasn't troubled by any part of Clare's body.

Clare felt Jean peel her hands off of her face, looking her directly in the eye. It was near impossible to hide anything from the woman. Clare knew that Jean could read her emotions like an open book.

Jean was biting her lip and thinking. "Well...did you like it?" Jean asked, genuinely curious. Clare had orgasmed rather hard from her touch, so it wasn't a far guess that perhaps she had.

"N-no." Clare denied, immediately cursing the way she stuttered.

"Clare if you did there's nothing to be ashamed of. I wouldn't be put off if you did enjoy it." Jean assured her.

Clare looked off to the side. She knew better than to argue that she didn't, Jean would just prod at her until she opened up. "I didn't hate it. I don't know how I feel about it." she said honestly, face still bright red but relieved she told the truth.

"Alright." Jean said, deciding it was better to leave it at that. She noted the way Clare immediately relaxed at her acceptance, happy the woman had been open with her.

"Now can I return the favor?" Clare changed the subject, wanting to move on with their morning. Jean nodded and the two joined their lips again. Wheels and ideas turned in Jeans head and Clare's hands ran over her breasts. Jean understood that now was not a time to bring it up but she kept what she learned in mind for the future.

xxxxxx

A week later and late into the evening the two were getting ready for bed. Jean combed her short hair back, still damp from the shower. The two women rarely showered together due to the minuscule size of their shower unless they intended to get down to other things. Jean heard the shower turn off and the shuffling noises of Clare putting on pajamas. Clare emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing an oversized t shirt that had "YES HOMO" emblazoned on the front. A gift from Helen not too long ago.

Jean watched as Clare settled into her side of the bed,turning the lamp on her bedside table off. Jean though for a moment before making her way over to Clare's side. She was the slightest bit nervous to say it to Clare but she knew she was ready to try it. "Clare?"

Clare turned her attention towards Jean who stood over her side of the bed. "Yes Jean?" Clare asked.

"I wanted to try something new if that's alright with you." Jean said, expression unreadable.

"Do you mean sex-wise? It's a bit late and we have work tomorrow." Clare stated, but felt heat growing between her thighs. It had been a few days for them and Clare didn't really mind the idea.

"Yes. If you don't want to we can try it another time."

"No it's fine. What did you have in mind?" Clare said, putting the covers aside to make room .

"Could you get on your knees in the center of the bed?" Jean watched as Clare moved without question, taking off her shirt first. Jean got up on the bed with Clare, moving in behind her. She ran her tongue along the back of Clare's neck, thoroughly enjoying the shiver that ran through the woman.Hands groping Clare's ample chest she continued the trace open mouth kisses on her slender neck, she moved slowly down each knob of her spine. She pinched Clare's erect nipples, forcing a groan out of Clare. One of her hands began moving down from Clare's chest to the apex of her thighs. Clare was already wet for her, fingers sliding easily between the folds. Jean slipped two digits into Clare, feeling the woman clench around them immediately.

When Jean reached the middle of Clare's back she removed her hand, a sound of protest coming from Clare, and repositioned her arm so she was thrusting from behind instead. It would make what she was going to do alot easier.

Jean pulled back and gently placed her free hand on the small of Clare's back, pushing the woman unto her hands and knees. She took a deep breath "Clare you can tell me if you need to stop anytime. But I want you to give this a chance."

Clare paused for a moment, still unsure of just what Jean was going to do. "I trust you." she replied, knowing that the other woman would never hurt her.

Her back arched as Jean went back to sucking light bruises along her spine, making her way down. The fingers inside her stroked at a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned. Her heart leapt into her throat when Jean reached the bottom of her spine and didn't stop. When Jean continued down her crack she wanted to jump away but Jeans steady hand at her hip kept her in place. "Jean!" she exclaimed when she felt a tongue at her back entrance.

Blood had never rushed to her face so quickly before. Clare wanted to protest, that it was unclean, that it was dirty. But her hips squirmed, both chasing and running from the feeling. She let out a whine as Jeans hot tongue circled the rim and the digits inside her vagina sped up, curling against her insides. "Aah!" Clare let out as Jean actually sucked on the pucker, one of her arms giving out beneath her. Clare brought the hand up to her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making.

Jean pulled back but continued moving her hand. Clare's hips jerked at the loss of her mouth. "I need you to relax more." Jean said, and tried to keep from laughing at the look Clare gave her over her shoulder which clearly said _That's easy for you to say_ and huffed. She slipped a third finger into Clare, whereas normally they would just use two. Moving her other hand from Clare's hip, she began to rub Clare's clitoris. Clare gave a muffled mewl that made the knot in Jean's stomach tighten. Jean went back to teasing Clare’s ass with her mouth.

Clare could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, more worked up than usual. There was a telling tingle going through her body, making her toes curl. She bit down hard on her hand, chest heaving and whimpers filtering through her teeth as she came.

Clare felt the bed shift and hands guiding her unto her back. Jean now straddled her abs, a patch of wetness seeping through her underwear. Hands cupped her face and Jean lightly touched their foreheads together. Clare couldn’t help but feel grateful that Jean chose not to kiss her just then.

Not wanting to talk about it just yet, Clare ran a hand down to Jean’s lean thighs. “Sit on my face.” Clare said breathlessly. Jean’s eyes widened slightly but she listened, moving up to straddle Clare's head. She hovered over Clare hesitantly until Clare pulled her down, her touch near desperate. Crudely with one hand she pulled the simple underwear to the side and licked up between the soaking folds.

Jean griped the headboard tightly as Clare got to work. Clare’s ministrations were expert, determined to bring Jean to orgasm quickly. With how aroused she felt, she doubted it would take long. Jean looked down and briefly met Clare’s eyes. They were filled with fire, the kind that stoked flames of all sorts within Jean. The tension in her snapped when Clare sucked harshly on her clit.

Collapsing unto the bed besides Clare Jean couldn’t help but smile. When they both stopped panting and Clare had wiped her face on the sheets Jean finally spoke. “That wasn’t so bad was it.” Clare turned to look at her and she couldn’t hide her smug grin behind a neutral expression fast enough. Clare snorted and punched her playfully in the shoulder, which only made Jean smile more.

“Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you.”


End file.
